dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Milagro
Wellcome Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Dofus Wiki! Thanks for the content you added. I hope you stay around and add some more. If you want to get involved in some community discussions, these are linked from Dofus:Community Portal. If you need help editing, Wikia has a tutorial that you might find useful. Please let me know if there's anything I can help with. Welcome to the community! --Cizagna (Talk) 01:40, 23 March 2007 (UTC) page deleted Your page created "F2P monsters" has been deleted, the information is inaccurate for the following reasons: * There is not such as F2P monsters, as those monsters are not only available for F2P players. * Monsters have level the lower level possible is the monsters level, so to obtain an accurate base exp number it depends on that your char has exactly the same level and 0 wisdom and alone and not in groups and each monster depending its level changes the amount of base exp, confronting higher level monsters makes the exp variate also. If you information has all the requirements mention above the exp base its better to add that info in each monsters individual page, as the base exp is the same for F2P and P2P people --Cizagna (Talk) 01:40, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :As requested the information is on your user page, so there you can work it out freely with out any restriction, you can even create its own page while its related to you user eg. User:Milagro/F2P monsters thought if the info is linked in the pages that belongs to the community its part of the community so it must abide to certain rules, the information that is in this wiki does not segregate between F2P or P2P members just a note of what is and what is not available in the proper page not divided in various pages with no correlation between then. As a new user you could have asked first if what you where going to do is correct as each wiki handles information in a different way until you are more familiarize with the system. Still hope you dont get discourage to keep editing. And I will work on fixing my errors and hope you work with yours --Cizagna (Talk) 16:16, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :: You represent community as much as I do. Whole idea of a wiki is a freedom growth, not limited by single person view. If you feel this wiki belongs to its admins please go and create a standard homepage, wiki is not a proper platform for your restrictions. Check out w:Common_mistakes for more explanation. If you feel my page is not valuable at all and doesn't provide any useful information, there is a talk page to discuss that. Just because you're admin doesn't mean you can jump in and delete pages created by others (unless they are obviously spam, which F2P monsters wasn't). Moreover nor Dofus:What the Dofus Wikia is not neither Dofus:FAQ said I can't differentiate between F2P or P2P modes. There are pages in this wiki created only for that purpose (like Payment), so I guess you should check if your view of this wiki community isn't inaccurate. :: More to the point, I created F2P monsters page particulary to make it easier for F2P players to find information related to them. This page will answer questions like What monsters can I fight on my level? or What monsters give most XP?, which currently simply isn't available. Giving advice that a user should check all monsters pages and see if they're relevant to his/her situation is missing the point - there is value in pages where you have info gathered from otherwise scattered sources. To sum up, I believe there is certain value to F2P monsters as well as F2P quests pages. Dofus game differentiate between P2P/F2P players and information on exactly what are the differences is worth collecting. I propose getting back F2P monsters page back online. --Milagro 17:10, 23 March 2007 (UTC) : This will start as a never ending battle of what who did what wrong so please redirect to another admin as i did is remove redundant information experience should be manage in the individual monster pages (as i saw that you did with some monster), monsters available in Astrub should be manage in Astrub page where all F2P people are limited for game interaction (thought they can go out of the zone and obtain emoticons with the help of a P2P account that will trigger the levers). Payment is the only segregated page where it states the disadvantages or been F2P people as show in the Community Website where is the only page where F2P are segregated. Guides (other place where people tent to segregate F2P) are made by users are are barely monitor until is concensus agree on the matter. :About common mistake i quote : About Deleting content :Deleting useful content. Usefull for F2P only and information belongs from other pages :Deleting without announcing that you're doing it. Summary was fill :Deleting without justifying. Summary was fill and a extra clarification was add to the main editor of the page. :Deleting redirects. Does not apply in this case. : About Thinking you own the wiki : Sorry but Wikia at the end is the owner of this, and I with other 2 persons are in charge of maintaining this place, if you still think your info is useful talk to User:Peet and User:Lirielle and they may rule at your favor (and i will abide to that decision) by restoring the F2P monsters page, in my case I took a decision on this matter as its redundant, and this is my last comment on this matter. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:42, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :: To be honest, I wanted myself to delete this page but kept from doing so until I talked to the other admins. So when I saw that you deleted it, I could not but agree. Basically, my reasons are the same: I find it useless and redundant, the info can be easily found elsewhere (it will be even more so when we finish doing the geography pages, as the restriction to F2P is more of a geographically based restriction) and collecting it on one page doesn't add much value. There are other ways to get the info and pages like the Leveling guide usefully distinguish between F2P and P2P. --Lirielle 19:40, 23 March 2007 (UTC)